hypno bulma
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: ok now i'm in this other story where my assistant hypnotizes bulma to be my pet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 HYPNO BULMA

the next day orihime was at the capsule corporation

"bulma bulma come out here please" said orihime

then bulma opened the door

"orihime come in come in" said bulma

then orihime saw that bulma was in bare feet

"so thats why my master told me to hypnotize her" orihime thought to her self

"so what brings you here orihime" said bulma

then orihime put her finger in front of bulma's face

"my master told me to hypnotize you" said orihime

then she waved her finger back and forth back and forth back and forth

then bulma yawned

"orihime what are you doing trying to *yawn* put me to sleep" said bulma

"yes when i snap my fingers you will fall into a deep trance said orihime "- and sleep"

then bulma closed her eyes

"good my assistant" said bobby

"oh hey master" said orihime

"now let me take it from here"

"yes master"

then orihime walked on the other side of bulma's house

"good now bulma take off your clothes" said bobby

"yes master" said bulma

then bulma took off her shirt and pants now she was hypnotized in her underwear in bare feet

"good now you will be my pet" said bobby

"yes master i am your pet" said orihime

"not you assistant bulma" said bobby

"oh" said orihime

"yes master i am your pet" said bulma

"good now my assistant go hypnotize runo misaki" said bobby

"yes master" said orihime

then orihime left

"good now my pet follow me were going to go hypnotize tokiko" said bobby

"yes master" said bulma

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

HYPNO BULMA.

one day at capsule corp bulma was outside reading in bare feet.

until she saw a watch swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

what going on i'm starting to feel *yawn* sleepy said bulma.

then she closed her eyes and her book.

then she opened her eyes.

i am a hypnotized slave and i must obey my master.

then a boy by the name of bobby came.

good now be nude said bobby.

yes master.

then bulma took all of her clothes off, now she was nude.

good now my slave put your clothes in the trash and put on this suit.

yes master.

then bulma grabbed her clothes and put them in the trash and put on the suit that bobby told her to wear.

now she was a belly dancer.

good now follow me we are going to hypnotize runo misaki.

yes master runo will obey you.

yeah and when i ring the door bell you will strip nude.

yes master.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

HYPNO BULMA.

one day at the capsule corporation bulma was outside reading in her slippers in bare feet.

then she saw a watch swinging back and forth back and forth back and forth.

then bulma closed her book and stood up and took her slippers off now she was hypnotized in bare feet.

then she took off her shirt and pants now she was in her underwear in bare feet.

then she went inside and put her clothes in the wash.

then when she was inside she saw a boy in her living room.

come in my slave he said.

yes master said bulma.

then bulma went in the living room.

good now you are my assistant said the boy.

yes master i am your assistant said bulma.

good now be nude said the boy.

yes master said bulma.

then she took off her underwear now she was nude.

good my assistant now go hypnotize madoka said the boy.

yes master said bulma.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

HYPNO madoka amano.

the next day in the city bulma was still hypnotized nude looking for madoka amano.

there you are madoka said bulma.

huh bulma what are you doing here and why are you nude she asked?

never mind about that just watch my pendulum said bulma as she pulled out a coin swinging back and forth back and forth back and forth.

bulma i am starting to get sleepy said madoka.

then madoka closed her eyes.

good madoka now obey my master said bulma.

ok said madoka.

oh master said bulma.

yes my assistant said the boy.

i hypnotized her said bulma.

good my assistant now madoka strip nude said the boy.

yes master said madoka.

then madoka took all her clothes off now she was nude.

good now go with my assistant to go hypnotize runo misaki said the boy.

yes master we will hypnotize runo said bulma and madoka.

wait you might need this said the boy.

a cheerleader outfit master said bulma?

yes when runo misaki is hypnotized tell her to strip to her underwear then tell her to put on her cheerleader outfit said the boy.

yes master said bulma.

tbc.


End file.
